Trouble After Trouble
by haply 'nonmus
Summary: Hermione and Harry’s daughter was born the night that Harry finished off Voldemort…but for some weird reason she is not allowed to attend Hogwarts...and she meets up with...not so great people...R&R PLZ
1. Chapter 1

Alright i would like to thankStarfiregirl5671!

THis first chapter is dedicated to her because of her Help! on Help!

This isn't even really a chapter but a prolouge...trust me there is trouble comin'

* * *

"_Avada Kedavra,_" Harry sent the final spell, light from his wand flashing green. The time was 9:53:49 p.m. and it was the twenty seventh day of September. "Good-bye my old enemy." Harry smiled as he watched the old now crippled man fall to the ground. He stepped over the pure white lump and disapperated. "I did it!" Harry looked for his wife Hermione, they had been married little over a year, Harry was now twenty and Hermione was barely twenty-one. When Harry couldn't find Hermione he became very worried. _Where is she? I haven't been gone that long!_ When Harry looked at the clock he realized he had been gone for several days, at least three. In the past seventy-two hours Harry had found the last horcrux, killed Nagari, and had a fist fight with Voldemort when Harry snatched Voldemort's wand and surprisingly was able to finish him. But now his biggest fear was coming true, never seeing Hermione's smile again. When she was going out with Ron he was terrified of that. Then Ron finished it right before his birthday…he wanted a "good birthday." Now he is engaged to Luna Lovegood.

"Hermy, _honey!_" Harry was terrified because she was nine months pregnant and due any day. He called Ron and Ron wasn't there, neither was anyone in there house. Harry left immediately and went to the ministry.

"Mr. Potter sir, what can we do for you today?" The old witch said from her post.

"I need to send out a search party!" Harry said in a hurry.

"Alright, who's the person?"

"MY WIFE!" Harry screamed then he took a deep breath and said, "Hermione Jane Potter, 27 years-old, nine months pregnant."

"Anything else?" The old woman asked almost mockingly.

"No," Harry ran to his office as head of the Aurors, and called his right hand man, Draco Malfoy. "I need your help!"

"What's worng Potter?" Draco said in the same voice as he did in Hogwarts.

"Nothing, I mean, everything, Hermione's gone," Harry screamed. Draco smiled. "What?"

"Nothing…nothing at all!" Draco said with the same grin as when he was a first year.

"Come on you have to know something!"

"No not necessarily."

"If you don't then get rid of that tone!"

"What tone?"

"That one?" Harry pointed at Draco and he turned around.

"I don't see a tone anywhere."

"If I hadn't just killed Voldemort I would kill you!"

"You killed VOldemort?"

"Stop quibbling, where's Hermy?"

"You _killed_ Voldemort?" Draco repeated the question emphazing killed.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Nope, no clue." Harry growled in his throat. "You know Harry you are forgetting the first rule about missing persons…check the hospital records." Harry looked up from his list of contacts and ran to the records wing.

"I need the records of all the Potter in the last seventy two hours." Harry said in a hurry to the old warlock.

9/26/05

Grimalidi Potter Discovered that changing vats, and smelling potions create a disgusting thing, A MUGGLE MODEL.

_Blah blah blah, NOTHING. _Then on the bottom of the page

Hermione Jane Granger Potter St. Mungo's Hostpital, appeared.

"DO you need a ride?" Draco said from behind when Harry screamed for joy.

"NO," and with that Harry vanished with a pop.

"Hermione Potter please," Harry said to the blue haired woman. She shuffled through some parchment.

"Room 125," The old lady gestured to a set of stairs. Harry shot up and ran into the 125th room. There tethered to a IV was Hermione. On the other side of her was a basinet, there was a label that read

I'm a Girl

I am 6 lbs. And 5 oz.

I am 20 inches long

I was born on the 27th Day of September at 9:53:49 p.m.

My mommy's name is Hermione and My daddy's name is Harry Potter

My name is

Inside was a small redheaded baby, with chocolate eyes.

"What are we gunna call her?" Hermione asked.

* * *

Alright folks...i need a name!

Something anything...i was thinking Kate...and then Sara...and now...i have no clue! SO HELP PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

"Arhin, you get back here, don't make me phone your father" Chana, the muggle housekeeper, called to the young red head. Chana threw her hands up in the air and turned back into the stone gray house.

_She can't catch me no matter how bad she tries!_ Arhin thought as she ran. She had seen someone on a broom land on the house three doors down and she wanted to investigate. Arhin saw a small boy with pitch black hair and light gray step out of a muggle's car.

"Mother," the boy said, "Why must we always travel muggle style? Why can't we be like father and ride on brooms?"

"Javier you know why," A tall red head said, "Father knows how to keep himself unseen you my son don't."

"GINNY," An equally tall sinister looking blonde exclaimed walking towards her.

"Draco." Ginny ran up and gave him a hug. "I've missed you so much darling." Draco swept her off her feet to the disgust of Javier.

"I missed you father," Javier said as he forced himself inbetween the two.

"I missed you too son." Draco rustled his son's hair and escorted Ginny inside the house. Arhin followed as closely behind as she dared.

"Momma," Javier said as he looked at Arhin, "She's following us. A muggle neighbor."

"I'm no muggle!" Arhin yelled, she whipped out her toy wand and waved it in the boy's face.

"Arhin, calm down," Ginny knelt down to the girl's level.

"How do you know me?" Arhin asked her eyes larger then ever before.

"I know you because your Uncle Ron is my brother."

"But he's not my REAL uncle, we just call him that since he's like a brother to my dad."

"I know," Ginny smiled, "Why don't you run home and tell your parents that we would love to take you and your family to The Three Broomsticks for supper."

"But that's in HOgsmeade." Arhin said.

"I know, we'll take care of everything right Draco?" Ginny said looking at her husband.

"Sure, speaking of which I should be at the Ministry right about now."

"Oh, I know you! You work with my Daddy." Arhin jumped up and down excitedly. Draco nodded and Arhin turned and ran back to her home. She turned around and waved. Everyone but Javier waved back.

Javier dashed inside and rummaged through the boxes till he found the large green and black necklace.

"Her?" Javier asked the medallion on the necklace.

"Yess," The charm hissed.

"But she doesn't seem to show any extrodrinary powers."

"Oh but she hassss themm, jussst you wait." Then Draco walked in and saw the charm.

"Javier how many times must I tell you not to play with these things?"

"I know I know." Javier rolled his eyes. He then closed them and saw a thin man with a long beard, and blood red eyes.


End file.
